Big Stage
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Zeke are all actors on Broadway, but there ten years old and together they make up the younger cast of a hit new Musical!
1. Meeting

**Big Stage:**

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading my story

I hope you enjoy it!

Shannon

Chapter One:

Gabriella looked around at what was going on, she was sitting in the back seat of her parents Mercedes and she hoped she would do well today. She looked down at her ipod and started singing along to her favorite song,' Suddenly I see' by KT Tunstell.

'Gabriella where here' her mother said as she turned around in the front sit and looked at her daughter.' you'll do great'

'Thanks mum' Gabriella said as she turned of her ipod and stuffed it into her bag and jumped out of the car and waited for her mother to join her on the footpath.

They walked along the pathway until they reached the door and they walked in.

'Hello Ms. Montez' the secretary said as she gave Gabriella pen so she could sign in.

'Gabi I'll be here when yours finished ok' Gabriella's mum said to her and she gave her daughter a hug before she left the foyer and went back to her car.

Gabriella turned around and saw her chaperone, Kimberly Parks and walked over to her as she led her down the hallways leading to her room She turned around and then placed her bag down.

'Gabriella you're the first one here so do you have any school work to catch up on?' Kimberly asked her as she sat down on the other chair.

'No I don't have anything I did it already' Gabriella replied as she heard a buzzer go off.

'Looks like one of your co-stars is here' Kimberly said and got up and walked over to the door and saw one of the other girls who was in the production.

'Hey, you must be Gabriella, the secretary said you were the only one here so far' Taylor said as she walked over to Gabriella.

'Hi' Gabriela smiled at her new friend and then they both sat down on the chairs and started chatting about school and the production.

'Are you excited?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah I kind of am, but im really nervous' Gabriella told her friend,' what about you?'

'Yeah, im kind of scared that im going to muck up' Taylor confided as she looked up at Kimberly.

Kimberly let three more people come into the room, this time it was, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad and they all welcomed each other and then sat down and chatted away till everyone was there and then they all walked along the hallways to another room and all waited.

'Hi everyone' Annabelle said as she walked into the room, ' congratulations on making the cast this time around, im sure you will all do us proud out there' she said as she grabbed a few scripts and from her folder and passed them around.' this is your copy to keep'

Gabriella got her book and flipped through the first few pages and sighed, she really felt nervous about all of this and she hoped she would do well.

'Ok well we want to hear you say your lines so in partners you will be called in to read part of the script' Annabelle said as she looked around at the group of kids in the room. ' Gabriella and Troy would you like to come in first'

Gabriella walked into the room and was followed by Troy, and they both sat down, both knowing each from auditions and workshops.

'Well first of congratulations to the both of you, you went through hard auditions for the past 6 months and workshops as well' Annabelle said as she sat down in one of the chairs between other two adults in the room.

'And it gives us pleasure to say welcome to the cast of 'The Lion King'' one of the other people said to them both, ' you have both deserved it'

'Ok now, do you want to read the section on page 5' Annabelle said as they flicked to page five and started saying their lines.

Troy: Hey Nala

Gabriella: Hey Simba

Troy: I just found out about this cool new place

Gabriella: wow

Troy: Come on lets go

Gabriella: Simba I cant I have to go hunting with my mother

Troy: Come on this is way better then hunting

Gabriella: Simba no!

That was all they read and then they were told to stop and they headed back outside and waited for everyone to finish reading lines and waited for Annabelle to come back out.

'Ok well as you know for the show there are two kid roles in the play and you have to be partnered up with someone else to play the other role so the partners consist of Troy and Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, and Nandi and Ryan'

Each of them looked around each seeming pleased with who they had been partnered with and smiled.

'But for each show there must be an understudy for each role so you will each be at four performances a week but only perform at 2 unless the other person gets sick or cant make the show' Annabelle told them as she looked around.

Gabriella smiled as she looked at her script and all of them started talking to each other about the show and how exciting it would be.

'I cant believe this is my first show' Sharpay said to them as she looked around.' Im actually playing Young Nala on Broadway!'

Gabriella smiled before looking at the time, she looked over at her chaperone and then realised it was almost time to go home, she was disappointed it was already time to go but knew she could be back the next day.

'It's time to go' Kimberly told them and they all grabbed their bags and headed out to the lobby and waited for their parents.

'I'll see you tomorrow Gabriela' Taylor said as she walked off with her mother.

'My mums here I better go' Gabriella said as she signed dout and left with her mother.

'How was it?; her mother asked.

'I cant wait till tomorrow, I made so many new friends and its so much fun' Gabriella said as she got into the car. She turned her Ipod on thinking of the show and smiled, it was only a month till she started to perform for the year.

She still had a month of rehearsals to go, she would have to go to the theater everyday during the working week and even sometimes during the weekend but she knew it was worth it.

Thanks for reading my new story I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think

Shannon


	2. At Night

**Chapter Two:**

When Gabriella got home she logged on to her Internet and signed onto her _yahoo messenger_ account and accepted an add wandering who wanted to add her.

She sat down on the gray office chair and waited for the person to start talking to her, seeing as they were online she was curious to see who it was.

While she waited for the person to start talking she walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top and changed before pulling her dark brown hair into a simple ponytail.

When she was happy with how she looked she turned around and sat down at the desk and opened up her email and checked the mail before she noticed the other person was talking to her.

_BBall champ:_ Hey Gabi

_Sweet singer: _Hey, who is this?

_BBall Champ:_ Its Troy

_Sweet singer: _hey, how are you?

_BBall Champ: _I'm good thanks kind of nervous about tomorrow though.

_Sweet singer: _Don't be you'll do great, you've come this far in the process, just another month till the show.

_BBall Champ: _yeah I guess but still….

Sweet singer: I have to go, sorry, my mum told me to get off, I'll see you tomorrow though, bye.

_BBall Champ:_Cya, Gabi!

Sweet singer has signed out 

_**Gabriella's point of view:**_

I walked out into hallway after signing out and walked into the kitchen to see my dad already home, I looked over at the clock and realised he was early.

'So how was your first day?' my father asked as he walked over and gave me a hug.

'Its really great, I loved every moment of it today, and I've made heaps of new friends' I told my dad as I walked over and sat down on the table.

'That's good' he said in reply.'Im so proud of you Gabi'

'Thank you' I said smiling at them both, to be truthful I was really proud of myself as well.

'We both are' I heard my mother say as she handed my father a cup of coffee.

'Thank you' I said, ' do you guys mind if I go into my bedroom, I want to go through the script for tomorrow'

' Ok, well dinner should be ready in about an hour so don't forget to have a scrub before hand' my mother said as she walked back into the kitchen.

_**No ones point of view:**_

Gabriella walked down the hallway of the home and she headed into her bedroom and sat down on her bed, and smiled to herself as she leaned over and grabbed her backpack and fished out her copy of the script.

She started reading through the first page when she saw an orange book through the corner of her eye and she stood up and walked over to her cupboard and picked it up and sat back down on her bed.

She looked at the cover of the playbill for, _The Lion King,_ and then flicked open the first few pages and stopped at the page that had all the cast written down and smiled.

She placed a finger on the line that would soon hold her name while she was in the production, and she smiled as she realised that her name would be in the book and someone else would read her name, she felt happy and proud of everything that's he had over come.

After dinner Gabriella walked into the second lounge room while her parents went and watched TV in the other room and she placed a Cd in the CD player and pressed play and then fast forwarded to track five and waited for it to start playing. She listened to the rhythm and then started singing along to the track.

'Kings don't need advice from little Hornbills for a start'

She sang strongly through the last chorus before she heard her father walk into the room.

'If you sing like that, you'll have the hall theatre giving you a standing ovation' he said as he walked over to his daughter and sat down on the couch.

'Thank you daddy' she said as she stopped the CD player and sat down next to him.

'I can't wait to see you up there on stage' Mr. Montez told his daughter.

'Well its getting kind of late, I should be going to bed' Gabriella told her father.' I'll see you in the morning'

Gabriella gave her father a hug and then headed into the next room and said good night to her mother before going into her own room and changing into her pajama's and then turned the light out and went of to bed.

Gabriella woke up the next morning and looked at the clock it was only 6:30am but she knew she had to get up, she had to be at the theatre by 9am, and it took about an hour to get into the city at this time of day.

She jumped out of bed and walked into the kitchen where her dad was already making breakfast. He placed a plate on the bench and put a few strips of bacon on it and some eggs and then handed it to his daughter.

'Thanks' Gabi said as she sat down at the table, she felt tired already. It was already 7am and she had to leave the house by 7:45am. She ate quickly and then walked back into her bedroom and picked out an outfit and packed another outfit that was easier to dance in and then she grabbed her script and walked out in to the hallway and placed her bag onto the table and walked into the bathroom.

'Gabi we're leaving in 10 minutes' Ms. Montez told her daughter as she walked along the hallway.

Gabriella looked around as she walked along the pathway and looked up at the big sign of the theatre and smiled as her mother led her down a small path that led to the stage door and they walked in and Gabriella signed in before saying goodbye to her mother and then headed backstage and waited for the rest of the younger cast to come.

'Hi Gabriella' Annabelle said as she walked past, ' how are you today?'

'I'm a good thanks, yourself?' Gabriella said as she saw someone else walk into the lobby,

'Im good thanks' Annabelle replied, and turned her attention to the other man who had walked into the room.' hey Terry'

'Hey Annabelle, where did you need me today' Terry asked as he signed the piece of paper.

'We need you for singing practice today and tomorrow and then for the acting parts if that's ok' Annabelle said thinking of what needed to be done.

'Yeah sure' he replied, ' well I'll be in my dressing room'

Annabelle left in the other direction and Terry walked past the desk as one of the secretaries stopped him and handed him a letter.

'Looks like you fan mail again' she chuckled handing him the orange envelope.

'Yeah I guess so' Terry said taking the letter from her

'You get fan mail?' Gabi asked, not meaning to over hear the conversation.

'Sometimes, it just depends, you must be one of the new actresses in the production, im Terry' Terry said walking over to Gabriella.

'Yeah, im playing Young Nala' Gabriella said and shook his hand.

'I play Zazu' he told her, ' well I better go, thanks for the chat, it was great meeting you, I cant wait to start working with you' Terry said and then left her there and she soon saw the others all there and walked over.

Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it

Shannon

PS: please R&R


	3. The Day After

Chapter Three:

Gabriella smiled as she walked over to her new group of friend's and she waited with them while they all signed in and then they all walked down the hallway and were taking into their own dressing room, which was divided into five sections.

In the middle of the room was the tutoring section, which they all guess where they would be spending their times during rehearsals and during the show doing and catching up on schoolwork.

On the right side of the room was two dressing rooms divide up for the boys and the girls. There was also a section for them to put their bags and things, and then of in the corner was also a TV and dvd player as well as a play station 2 console.

'Wow this is so cool' Chad said looking around at the room and dropped his bag on the table in the middle of the room and walked over to the TV followed by Troy, Zeke and Ryan.

The four girls just looked at each other before walking around the room and checking out the different parts before going and sitting down on the couch.

'Good morning you four' Kimberley said to the eight beager kids in the room.

'So Kim what are we actually doing today?' Sharpay asked. while standing up and walking over to the table.

'Well first of your going to get your hair and make up done by the team down the hall and then a singing work shop with a little bit of acting after' Kim replied to them.

'So is this where we'll stay for the majority of it?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, this is your schooling room and dressing room, there is the place where you'll stay when your not on stage or not needed during rehearsals' she replied to Troy looking over at them all. 'Anyway here's Josie'

'Hey guys, well do you want to come down the hallway to get your make up done?' Josie said looking at them.

Gabriella smiled to herself before being dragged down the hallway by Taylor.

'This is unbelievable look at this room' Taylor said, looking up at the walls, there were photos of all the cast in make up on one wall, and along another was different wigs and bits of pieces of costumes.

'Who wants to go first out of the girls?' Josie asked,

' Why don't we go in the partner order?' Kim said,

'Ok sure, so Gabriella and Troy want to take a seat?' Josie asked while another guy walked into the room. ' Hey Jake'

'Hey Josie, Kim, so who do we have here??' Jake asked.

They all introduced themselves before Jake and Josie started doing hair and make up for Troy and Gabriella, while they did the rest of the small group just watched as their friends were transformed from school kids to Lion cubs.

Once they were all done they all took photos together with their own cameras, before Kimberley took them down into another room and sat them all down.

'So did you like that?' she asked?'

' yeah it was so much fun' Nandi said.

'Yeah well get use to it you get that done every performance you have, and even when you're an understudy'Kim said sitting down.

'Yeah but it takes awhile' Gabriella said.

'Yeah, but then again it looks great' Sharpay said looking at the mirror on the other side of the room.

'True, except these wigs are kinda itchy' Chad said, touching his head.

'So how was your morning?' Julie said walking into the room, she was one of the directors or the production and would be help getting them all ready for the show.

'What comes next?' Ryan asked,

'Sorry im Late Julie' A man walked into the room, he was very tall and had dark skin, and all of the kids wander who he was as he walked over and grabbed a script form his bag before walking over and sitting down at the table.

---

Thanks for ready

Please R&R

Nikita


End file.
